Kalistan
The Federal Republic of Kalistan is a democratic republic located on the northwestern tip of Seleya. It a relatively neutral nation, and an important economic power. It's capital is the city of Kaliburg on the island of Ananto. Etymology Kalistan as it exists today evolved from the Anantan Empire of Kalistan, which was a seperate entity within the Empire of Ananto itself. This was switched around in 1924, when the provinces of Mainland Kalistan were given political equality to Ananto, making the whole country "Kalistan." There is some controversy over the origin of "Kalistan." It clearly evolved from the Anantonese Kalise-Satan, meaning land (satan, from the Ikradonian satum) of the Kalii (from the Kalii word of river). However, some dispute this, saying it is in fact a combination of Kallii and their god Satan, citing the fact that satan had already evolved to become 'stan'' in Anantonese by the time of documents naming the area Kalise-Satan. To make things more confusing, Vrassa was known as Vorassa until 1840, when it's colonial governor lost the o in a bet, and Odufaray was known as Odorono until 1423. Geography Kalistan is geographically divided into two parts: Mainland Kalistan (historically simply "Kalistan") and Ananto. Ananto Map of Ananto Ananto is an island located 500 miles offshore, midway between Seleya, Dovani, and Keris. It is kept cool on its western coast by the artic North Seleyan drift, and warmed on the east by the tropical Dovani Stream. Down the center of the Y-shaped island are the Angry Mountains, a chain of volcanic peaks, and the less volcanic Constipated Mountains. Along the western shore, towards the south, are the smaller Xanadu Mountains. The western side of the island is cool and fertile, with cold, rainy winters. The eastern side is home to a large, fertile plain. The northern side is a very rocky landscape, suitable mainly for grazing. The largest city of Ananto is Kaliburg-Port Davon, which is also the provincial and national capital. It is located about halfway up the western shore, where the Zappa River empties into Kali Bay. The second largest city is Luxon, on Luxon Bay at the island's southern tip. Other large cities are Dahriel, in the east, Dulnerstaad, in the northwest, Eveari, in the north, and Xanadu, in the Alph Valley between Kaliburg and Luxon. Ananto is its own administrative province, which is subdivided into 52 counties (see Counties of Ananto). Seperate from the province is the Kaliburg-Port Davon Federal District, which is still in the counties, but not administered by county governments. Mainland Kalistan Physical Map of Mainland Kalistan Mainland Kalistan is defined in modern terms as being all of Kalistan not in Ananto, meaning Odufaray, Neveras, Vrassa, and Suldanor. Historically, Kalistan was the area between the two Kali Rivers (the Kali River of the North is now the November River of Norstavan and the Kali River of the South forms the border between Baltusia and Gaduria and Tukarali.) and east of the East Wall Mountains. This defination includes parts of what are now Lodamon and Baltusia. Modern Kalistan is bounded on the north by the Jah River and delta, the East Wall Mountains on the west, and the Lucid River and Yoshimi Bay on the south. Mainland Kalistan is bounded on the west by the East Wall Mountains, which mark the eastern edge of the Baltusian Plateau. In the south, it is seperated from Baltusia by the Lucid River and the Lucid Mountains. Slightly north of the Lucid Mountains are the Magrathea and Ulshuri Ranges. The East Wall is actually two different ranges running at opposing angles, which intersect north of the triple point of Baltusia, Suldanor, and Neveras (the Gevaro Pass). Meeting the East Wall Mountains at this triple point, and from there running NE and providing the border between Neveras and Odufaray are the Odufart Mountains, with a small branching range known as the Dana Mountains, before turning due east and becoming the Narcomanian Mountains, and then (after the Narcoid Pass) the Bork Highlands. The chain continues as an archipelago to form the Angry Mountains of Ananto. The southern line of the East Wall continues past the Gevaro Pass as the Shan Mountains. Across the high endorheic lake Bong Water lie the Granistani Heights, west of which is the East Wall. In Neveras the East Wall has numerous smaller ranges, such as the Pigpen and Grani Ranges. Traversing Vrassa east to west from the East Wall to the Monty Highlands are the low Vrassan mountains. The enclosed plateau formed by the Vrassan, Odufart, and East Wall Mountains is generally known as the Neveran Plateau, and is drained by the Neveras River, its tributaries the Vrassa and Gran, and the Bong Water system. The basin of the Vrassa River is the dry Vrassan Plateau, while the area drained by the Neveras river is the fertile Neveras Valley. The western areas drained by the Gran and Bong rivers are much more arid and mountainous, essentially being deserts. North of the plateau is the cool and verdant Jah Valley, commonly known as Jahmaika, which is split between Kalistan and Lodamon. Seperated by the low Funky Hills is the Funky Valley, to the east of which are the Monty Highlands, which lie at the eastern end of the Vrassan chain. South of the this and north of the Narcomanian Mountains is the large, lush lower Neveras Valley, split between Vrassa and Odufaray. Beyond the Narcomanian mountains the Kalistani coast takes the basic pattern of rivers flowing east from mountains across lush plains into the sea, sometimes obstructed by some small highlands as in Treacleland and Borkistan. The largest rivers in this region, which makes up most of Suldanor and Odufaray, are the Kluptoon (between Suldanor and Odufaray), Yoshimi, and Lucid. Smaller rivers are, from north to south, the Narc, Bork, North Plain, South Plain, Jerry, Santa, Dana, Negress, Beefsteak, and Ulshuri. History Complete History of Kalistan To be brief, Kalistan was colonized by the Empire of Ikradon in the first millenia, ruled by the Empire of Ananto in the second, and a federal republic in third. Category:Kalistan Category:Nations Category:Seleya Culture Economy Politics